The origin of hydrophobicity has been studies by applying simple statistical mechanical reasoning to existing thermodynamic data. Continuing this mode of attack, A possible origin of the large heat capacity change associated with the hydrophobic phenomena has been identified. The thermodynamics of protein denaturation can now be explained in molecular terms.